Friction is Awesome
by booboo.kitty2.0
Summary: A little different, slightly more amusing... and unedited... look at the infamous leg hitch scene…sort of.


All the usual disclaimers apply. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters with in it, I just make them do things "normal" young people do.

Sorry in advance for the epic length A/N…

I wrote this little guy for my dearest little mouse **gkkmouse/gkkstitch** after she put the idea in my head that one day we had lunch and played Dress the Cullen's whilst getting lost at South Coast Plaza. Look little mouse, I did not click the 'complete' *wink*

I would like to thank my ever shining and always glorious beta, **vjgm**. I love it when you leave me little notes next to the parts that made you cackle and snort because those are usually the parts that made ME cackle and snort whilst writing. *love*

Readers, I hope you enjoy this little bit of fun. I have to admit that I giggled the whole time I wrote this and may have done a little chair dance or two as well because I was so giddy. Yes, I am a dork like that.

* * *

**~BPOV~**

Once again I found myself with Edward, lying side by side in the center of that enormous bed he bought, kissing like a pair of normal teenagers.

Imagine that, normal.

Edward groaned like he was in pain, and I knew what that meant. In a few seconds he was going to shove me away.

Again.

I had this dance down to a science in my head.

Snuggle, kiss, caress, kiss some more, take a break so Edward didn't snap, back to kissing until he made that noise and then we were done. We'd never done more than kiss and occasional light petting. Edward actually touched my boob once, but I was fairly certain it was an accident because he hadn't done it since, even though I told him that I liked it. A lot.

I braced myself for the inevitable. It was nothing personal and I knew in my head that Edward wasn't rejecting me. But if I was being completely honest, it stung every time.

Right on schedule, Edward pulled away. He was panting, as usual, but it seemed to be more controlled than it had been in the past.

_This was different._

For one thing, he would normally pull completely away, practically severing all physical contact with me, he even stood across the room from me once for a half an hour. But this time, he pressed his forehead to mine while his fingers gripped and released the hair at the back of my head. Just when I was about to ask if everything was okay, Edward started kissing me again.

_Whoa, this was very different and I was not about to complain._

I tentatively slid my hands up into his hair and to my delight he kissed me harder.

_Was this really happening? Was I going to wake up, all out of breath and frustrated?_

_Again._

Erring on the side that this was, in fact really happening, I wasn't about to stop this progression by over thinking things. I mean, it wasn't like we were doing anything illegal, I was eighteen, perfectly legal whether you viewed Edward as seventeen or a hundred and nine.

The kissing began to intensify and part of me couldn't help but remember what the last time he pushed the boundaries of our physical relationship like this. It was just before he left me stranded in the middle of the woods, telling me that he was leaving and never coming back.

Edward must have sensed the tension in my body, because he dialed back the force of his kiss.

_Damn. Girlfriend rejection in three, two…_

Edward's hand trailed over my shoulder and down my side, the heel of his palm smoothing over the outer swell of my breast. His thumb swept over to gently graze the very edge of my nipple for a split second before continuing down and pausing at my hipbone.

It was about this time I was convinced that I was dreaming. Edward's mouth was methodically making its way down my neck as he hitched my leg up over his hip.

_Please don't wake up please don't wake up please don't wake up._

The flat of Edward's hand slid up the back of my thigh and over the fullest part of my…

_Jesus Christ, Edward's caressing my butt!_

Not that he hadn't ever touched my butt before, he'd touched it plenty, but never like this. There was squeezing and rubbing as he gently pulled me closer. Then I felt….wait…was that?

My body responded almost instantaneously, pressing tighter against what I thought was his…

Edward sighed into my mouth and I could feel his hips flex into the movement. He bent my leg up and away from his body and I was certain he was getting reading to push me off of him, but he maneuvered my leg at his side and rolled onto his back. His cool tongue parted my lips as he gripped my other leg, dragging it around, aligning our bodies for maximum, fully clothed, friction.

_Yeah, I'm definitely going to wake up any freaking second now._

Kissing down my chin, Edward tilted my head up. His lips glided over my skin, and it almost felt like he was saying something that I couldn't hear.

"Sit up Bella," he whispered as his fingers fluttered in between the lapels of my shirt. "I want to see you, please," he breathed, toying with the button directly over my navel.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, terrified that if I did I would wake myself out of this most glorious dream, so I nodded.

Edward's swift fingers teased over my flesh as he unfastened every button until the front of my shirt hung completely open.

Reaching out, Edward touched me, brushing over the surface of my bare skin, climbing my torso until he reached the barrier of my bra. With an innocent tilt of his head he moved over the fabric with one finger. I don't know if it was because he was so cold or if the fact that he was actually touching me, but I could feel a tingling sensation starting to build inside of me. The tiniest hint of a smirk fluttered across Edward's face as my nipple puckered under the satin. I tried to control my breathing as I watched him encompass my entire breast in his palm.

His lips were barely moving and I could hear little whispers of his voice, but no clear words, nothing that made any sense at all.

I shifted my weight and the seam of my jeans slid neatly into the crevice between my legs. I leaned forward slightly, using his body to press the thick band of material harder against myself and I couldn't hold back the sound that came out of me, it felt so good.

Edward, making an erotic sound of his own, registered in my consciousness and my eyes snapped open.

"Are you okay?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded, still afraid say something stupid that would wake me out of this amazing dream.

"Do you want to stop?"

_Was he serious? _

I shook my head, probably a little too vigorously.

Edward chuckled and sat up and brushed my hair back off of my shoulder as he leaned in and started to kiss my neck again, in the spot that drove me absolutely bonkers. He drew his cool nose around the line of my jaw and started to tease my lips with his.

"Good," he whispered against my mouth before he swept his tongue across mine for the very first time. The cool, sweet flavor was beyond anything I'd ever experienced before, igniting the pit of my stomach with need.

My body was alive with sensation as it moved on pure, hormonally driven, instinct. I rolled my hips against Edward, pressing the seam against myself.

"Yes, Bella," Edward hissed in my ear as his hips flexed with mine, "harder."

_This is AMAZING!_

I'd never felt guy parts before and I'd only seen a few pictures on the internet, but holy crap, it seemed awfully big. I wonder what it looked like.

That fueled my fire and I ground against him with more urgency, gripping the back of his neck for leverage, my heart hammering like crazy in my chest.

"Unnng," he groaned, twisting the back of my blouse in his fist as he pressed my chest to his.

I didn't know when it happened and quite frankly I didn't care, but at some point along the way he'd managed to get his own shirt unbuttoned and we were skin on skin.

His cold body felt so amazingly good against my heated one as I dug my heels into the mattress and pushed toward that fuckawesome feeling that was winding up just below my navel.

My fingers sank deep into his hair and every muscle snapped taut and my breath felt like it had been literally sucked out of my lungs. I finally gasped for breath and the most amazing feeling washed over me. My throat opened up and a sigh of sheer and utter bliss spilled out beyond my control.

I heard Edward grunt and I think he may have even cursed before I felt something cool and wet spreading between us.

_Oh my God. _

_Did he just...? Wait, did I? Is that what that was?_

_Holy crow, this really happened! I'm really awake and this really happened!_

Edward's breath was cool on the back of my neck as we sat there. Neither one of us had moved, or spoken since…

"I want to see it," I heard myself saying before I could stop myself.

"What?" Edward asked, pulling back looking at me like I'd just spoken to him in Chinese.

"I….um…"

_Shit, you dumbass, you had to go and talk and fuck things up didn't you? _

_Take it back!_

"Bella, I…" he started to say, looking down at himself, at where we were still pressed against each other and seemed to be actually mulling it over. "Are you sure?"

_Was I sure? _

_What if it looked like the ones on the internet? All hairy and veiny and that gross extra ball skin hanging underneath…_

_Who was I kidding? This was Edward. Every sparkly inch of him had to be perfectly beautiful. _

I nodded vehemently, swallowing the nervous lump that had lodged itself in my throat.

Edward made that face he makes when he's trying not to grin as he sat back. "Sorry about that," he said, nodding to the wet patch on the front of both of our jeans.

"Don't be," I said, biting my lip as I felt the warmth of an uncontrollable blush creeping up my face, staring like some depraved, sex starved pervert, I watched every move he made.

He popped open the top button of his pants and licked his lips nervously as he slowly lowered the zipper.

I could see the outline of it through his boxer briefs. They were wet and clung to it like a second skin. He hooked his thumb into the waistband of his underwear and peeled it back.

Just as I thought - nothing like the internet. It was big, beautiful and utterly perfect. There was some hair around the bottom, but it wasn't gross looking in the slightest.

My heart began to beat faster and I started to feel warm, down there, again.

"Can I touch it?" I blurted.

_M'kay, so the brain filter is just complete gone now._

Edward blinked and he honestly looked a little shocked.

"Yes," he breathed but then looked immediately panicked, like he didn't really mean to say it out loud.

That made me feel a little more relaxed for some reason as I reached out a finger and touched the side, running it up over the tip.

Edward hissed and it twitched.

"I'm sorry, did I…hurt it?"

"God no," he whispered.

I wrapped my hand around the whole thing, feeling the cool weight in my hand and tried to imagine what it would feel like inside of me as I slid up the entire length.

Edward groaned and his eyes closed.

"Does it feel good?" I asked, genuinely curious. I wanted to make sure I was doing this right.

"Insanely so," he panted, leaning back on his arms.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Please, Bella, yes," he begged, his hips rising up and lifting me off of the bed.

I gripped him with my other hand. His skin moved with my hand, over the tip and back again, like a cover.

Kinda weird, but very, very cool.

"Harder," he muttered, shuddering in pleasure when I squeezed him as hard as I could.

His breath stopped, and an opaque white liquid spurted out of the end.

Whoa.

Edward swallowed hard a couple of times before he sat up again, a lazy, almost drunken smirk on his lips.

He whipped off his shirt and swiped the sticky goo off of his belly as his eyes flickered to my jeans.

"Do you want to…"

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said, before I could even get all of the words out of my mouth.

I started to unbutton my pants, when I quickly realized we were going to run into a problem. I was still straddling Edward's lap, it wasn't exactly like popping open the front and letting it all hang out like he was able to.

"Um, how did you want to do this?"

Before I could say anymore, Edward moved around behind me.

"I think this will work," he said as he peered over my shoulder where he could get a bird's eye view.

I leaned back against his chest and lowered my zipper. As I pulled one side open, Edward sucked in a breath, literally gulped it.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was all for pushing our boundaries, as long as he was okay with it.

"I'm fine, keep going," he purred as he bent his head and kissed the side of my neck.

Lifting my hips, I pushed the denim halfway down my thighs, exposing the lavender cotton underwear I put on this morning, the front of which was wet and a darker shade of purple. I started to tug them over my hips when Edward stopped me.

"Wait," he said softy, placing his hand over mine, "let me?"

Whew. I thought maybe he'd reached his breaking point and was ready to put an end to our little encounter here.

Edward curled one finger around the thin elastic waistband and gingerly pulled it back, peeking underneath like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing and trying to not get caught.

"So beautiful," he breathed, slipping his other fingers inside and lifting the fabric away from my skin.

I looked down but I couldn't see much, it was kind of dark down there. How could he see anything?

Oh wait, vampire.

I don't know why, but having Edward declare that part of my body 'beautiful' gave me a sense of pride I'd never felt before.

"May I?" he asked, placing a tender kiss behind my ear, ever the gentleman.

"You better," I said teasingly, quaking with nerves.

Sure, he said it looked beautiful, but I was all wet and gooshy down there. What if he thought it was all slimy and gross and never wanted to touch me again?

Before I could stop him, I felt his cool fingers press against my body and slide down between my legs. One lone digit probed deeper, slipping inside of me.

"Oh, Bella, this is exquisite," he moaned against my skin as he began to move his finger in and out of me.

My hips undulated against his hand. That warm tingly feeling started to build up inside of my body again.

The heel of his palm brushed against the spot that I always paid the most attention to when I was trying to get myself off and a jolt of pleasure shot though all of my limbs. I may have whimpered a little and I tried to create that friction again.

"Right here?" Edward asked, sliding his thumb around to rub that spot.

"Y-ye-yes," I managed to sputter and I felt like I was about to split open at any given moment.

"God, how I love you," Edward whispered. His other hand curled around my body and snaked under my bra as he took my breast in his hand, my nipple sliding between his fingers.

"Oh my God…" I heard somewhere in the background. I think it was me that said it, but I couldn't be positive because the world seemed to have slowed to a crawl.

Every single nerve in my entire body sizzled and every muscles shook as pleasure coursed through my body.

I was pretty sure I lost consciousness because the next thing I knew I was lying on my back in the bed. My pants were up and my shirt was buttoned.

_Jesus Mary Christ, it was all a damn dream._

I looked over and Edward was lying on his side, his head propped up in his hand and he had that same slightly drunken smile on his face. But hang on a second he was wearing different pants than he had on before.

Glancing down at myself I noticed that my jeans were gone and I was wearing sweats, a pair of Edward's sweats. I moved a little and realized I wasn't wearing any underwear.

Edward rolled over and hovered over my body.

"Your clothes are in the washer," he murmured as he began to kiss me, deftly working the buttons on my blouse again. "I wonder what we can do to pass the time while we wait," he said, leaning down to slide his tongue along the swell of my breast.

_We seem to have created a monster._

_I love monsters!_

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter End Notes:_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed! The complete button is not yet clicked because I'm not quite done with these two and their shenanigans in the boudoir. I will write more when I have the time, my little kittens, so please be patient with me and please stay tuned._**

**_*MWAH*MWAH*MWAH*_**


End file.
